tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikhail Gorky
LT. GORKY was recruited for the Oktober Guard when reinforcements were needed to bolster the ranks of this formidable group, which is the Russian equivalent of the G.I. Joe team. He comes to the Guard with extensive experience in land, sea, and air operations. Formerly a member of the Russian Navy's Black Sea Fleet, LT. GORKY is a tough and versatile fighter who is utterly fearless in battle and capable of handling any situation thrown at him. The hard-nosed members of the original Oktober Guard reserved their acceptance of him until he had proved his mettle in a real operation. He more than earned his right to be part of the team during a treacherous mission in which the guard teamed up with the G.I. Joe team in a joint operation against Cobra. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Mikhail P. Gorky was born in Arkhangelsk in Soviet Russia and joined the Soviet Navy at an early age. He eventually made his way to the Black Sea regiment of the Naval Infantry, considered to the Soviet equivalent of the Navy SEALs. Only years before the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Gorky was assigned to the Oktober Guard after many of the team's original members were killed in action. By this time, the Guard and G.I. Joe were on good terms, and Gorky first met up with the team on a joint mission into Sierra Gordo to fight the Iron Grenadiers. On that mission, Gorky developed a mild crush on Lady Jaye, which didn't sit well with Flint or the other new Guard member, Sergeant Mischa, who thought Gorky was getting distracted. Gorky proved he wasn't so easily distracted and finished the mission as the group teamed up with some of the country's native Tucaros to fight the Grenadiers. After the fall of the Soviet Union, the Oktober Guard was disbanded, but its former members often worked together. Under Russian Colonel Red Star, Gorky and the rest of the Guard headed off into space on a mission with the Joes. MUX Continuity After the collapse of the Soviet Union, Gorky was demoralized by the rampant corruption in the Russian armed forces. He remained part of the Russian Naval Infantry's special forces, specialising in stealth and assassination and willing to take on targets others would refuse. His skill means that he is chosen to pursue rumors of other, even more deadly and invisible soldiers and see what he can learn of their ways; and after killing assassins sent to take him out for asking too many questions, he was invited into a ninja clan to train with them. The man trained in the ninja arts for many years, and was stripped down to his core, bringing him closer to the men he trained with than brothers... and after learning everything he can, he killed all of the other ninja with him, hunting down those who left before him before returning home to Russia. Lt. Gorky was an ally of G.I. Joe in the War Against Terror until the 2014–15 Russian military intervention in Ukraine, after which cooperation between the two teams cooled drastically. In 2015 when Knightmare invaded Moscow creating a trail of accidental destruction, Gorky tried to stop her, but ultimately was only able to help keep the populace out of her way. In 2018, Mikhail Gorky adapted the name and appearance of the original Horrorshow, and began a campaign of terror against Cobra forces in Washington, DC. Logs 2018 * 6-28 - "The Ghost of Horrorshow" - Interrogator and Natalia are visited by the ghost of Horrorshow. Players Lt. Gorky is available for application. In the meantime he is played by User:Bzero. References *Oktober Guard, Part 3 * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com Category:Arashikage Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Oktober Guard Category:Humans